


Snow Scarecrow

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Familiars, Gen, Scarecrows, Snowball Fight, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: a stocking stuffer from a secret elf
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snow Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_NEED_DOPAMINE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_NEED_DOPAMINE/gifts).



> a stocking stuffer from a secret elf

Nandor and Guillermo set up their usual snowmen to defend their stockpile of snowballs.Instead of being used in a light-hearted snowball fight between the two of them, Nandor intended them to be scarecrows to defend the house from ravens and whoever these vampire killers were that everyone had been talking about. 

"Is this really necessary?" Guillermo asked, because he couldn't say "how could this possibly work?" without starting a fight.

"Don't worry, it'll work on familiar killers too," Nandor told Guillermo as he affixed a wooden stake in place of a more traditional carrot nose."We'll all be safer with these here."

Guillermo didn't say anything.He didn't believe him in the slightest, but it wasn't worth arguing about.Nandor thought he knew about defense and offense, no matter how much things had changed over the course of his many years.

When Guillermo did actually use the stake to kill a vampire assassin, he considered leaving the body there to show Nandor that he had been right after all.Nandor's smugness would almost be worth it.Instead he set the snowman to rights to make sure it could keep doing its job in helping Guillermo keep the house safe.


End file.
